


Dying

by Cheree_Cargill



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Episode: s03e21 Requiem For Methuselah, Gen, Memories, Rayna (memory), dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 07:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17997272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheree_Cargill/pseuds/Cheree_Cargill
Summary: A poem on the thoughts of Mr. Flint as he realizes his life is coming to an end.  Or is it?  Maybe he is just about to move on to a new chapter in his life?





	Dying

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: This poem is the creation and property of Cheree Cargill and is copyright (c) 1974 by Cheree Cargill. It was originally printed in the fanzine "Tal-Shaya #3", 1974, edited by Cheree Cargill.

 

 

What is it to dream of home again?

A sigh, a shuddering breath,

"A flower dying in the desert."

 

I am old, old

Older than the world is old

I have watched it all.

 

Gods, earth gods, One God,

Back again to no gods

For me; yet I have known Him.

 

Kings, wars, plagues, peace.

They all formed this clay

To the present image.

 

Beauty, love, children, death.

How many sons have I fathered?

How many killed?

 

A trill, flutter like a birdsong,

A face, formed on canvas,

A thought to an old wise man.

 

Man does not change,

Only his machines.

Where are they now?

 

Mortal, immortal love,

Where are you to comfort me?

I lost you like a daughter.

 

So old, so old

Can I really die?

Not I; maybe I am God.

 


End file.
